Falling For You
by lilbee17
Summary: Dre found out his cousin was coming to stay with him and his mom for a while, due to some family issues. As Lia comes into town, Dre tries to find out what happened to make her come here. Cheng has an interest in her, he also wants a rematch with Dre. Cheng x OC Dre x Mei Ying
1. Finding out

Hi Guys! I was just brain storming one day and I thought, how cool would it be if I made a story for after the tournament happened and Dre's cousin from America came to live due to some family problems? I think it would make for a great story! Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter! Yes there are some similarities to my characters from my previous stories. I do not own Dre, Cheng or any other characters from the original film! Enjoy!

Just another bright, sunny day in Beijing. However, in the Parker house, there is some dark times. Dre was rolling out of bed, rubbings his eyes as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. His mom was in the kitchen, going through her email when she came across one from her sister. Of course excited, she clicked on the email and read on. Her smile started to dim down as she read the email, her face changing from joy to shock. When she heard Dre open the bathroom door, she quickly changed her expression and continued to make some breakfast for him.

''Good morning sleepy head, sleep ok?'', she asked him as she put his cereal on the table. Dre moaned a bit as he sat down at the table, opening his eyes and sighing heavily ''Why does school have to start so early?'', he asked as he took a bite of his cereal. "I don't know baby, I thought you would be used to it by now.'', she commented as she took a drink of her coffee. That's when Dre noticed her face, she seemed bothered by something. "Everything ok mom?'', he asked. That's when she knew she couldn't lie to her son by saying everything was ok. Instead of giving him all the details, she sighed heavily and put down her coffee. "Dre, I have something important to tell you. Please keep in my mind that your opinion on something is very important to me, but in this case not even your opinion is going to change it.'', she paused. Dre was very confused. ''Let me guess, we're moving again right? Where do this time? India? Japan? Russia?'', he said sarcastically. He then received a glare from his mom ''Dre, you take that tone up with me again and I'll make sure you eat all that cereal in one bite'', she threatened. Dre sighed and looked down ''Im sorry mom. What is the issue?'', he asked.

His mom sighed heavily once more, trying to find the words. "Do you remember your cousin Lia?'', she asked him; receiving a nod right away. '' Well, there are some issues in the family so..for a while, she will be coming to live with us'', she said to him; expecting him to explode. Dre just sat there for a moment, thinking about what his mom just said. "So….Lia is going to be coming here…to China..to live?'', he repeated. His mom simply nodded. "Yes, she will be here next week. We need to prepare your room for a second bed. I know its going to be cramped but right now it's the best we can do until we can figure out something else.'', she said to him. Dre shook his head out of annoyance, taking another bite of his cereal so he didn't say anything stupid.

''I'm sorry to crowd you Dre, but she is family and what do we do for family in the time of need?'', she asked him. Dre knew the answer, rolling his eyes ''We help them and make room even if there isn't any room'', he said to her. Smiling, she touched his nose with her finger tip and took another drink of her coffee ''That's my boy''.

Later on in school, Dre was sitting on a park bench waiting for Mei Ying like always. His expression showed he was stressed about something, but not because his cousin was coming to live with them and it would be really cramped, he was wandering why his cousin had to come all the way to China due to family problems. He knew his aunt and uncle had some issues, but he didn't think Lia would be involved in it. He hasn't seen her since before he moved to China, its been a few years because she had moved away when they were about nine years old. His thoughts were interrupted when Mei Ying came up to him, pulling on one of his braids ''Hi! You seemed deep in thought'', she said to him as she sat down next to him.

"Oh…yeah. I just found out my cousin is coming to live with us for a while.'', he said to her, not even bothering to hide it from her. Mei Ying smiled '' That sounds exciting, when is your cousin coming?'', she asked him. Dre sighed heavily, crossing his arms ''She will be here next week; and I have a share a room with her'', he answered. Mei Ying only got more excited, she had always wanted to meet more of his family. Since a another female of his family was coming, that only meant more girls for her to hang out with. "Oh what is her name? What is she like? Does she like music?'', she asked him. Dre smirked at her questions, shaking his head ''She's not coming here under great circumstances Mei Ying, I don't know what is going on but when she gets here, she might not be in the mood for any socializing. I haven't seen her since we were nine years old, I am not sure what kind of person she is now'', he answered. "To answer your question, her name is Lia.'', he told her. Mei Ying touched his shoulder, giving him a warm smile ''Dre, I'm sure everything will be ok for her once she gets here. I'm sure of it'', she said to him kindly; leaning in for a kiss.

Before they had time to enjoy a moment of romance, they were interrupted by Cheng and his gang. "Hello Parker, Mei Ying. Shouldn't you two save that kissy kissy stuff for when you are alone and not in a public park? Some people don't care to see that '', he said to them, crossing his arms. Dre stood up and eyed Cheng a bit before smirking ''My bad Cheng, I didn't know you were sensitive to kissy kissy stuff. Your young mind will mature eventually '', Dre said to him, earning a glare from Cheng. "Look Parker, just because you beat me once doesn't mean it will happen again. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm sure your sensei has taught you every battle is a lesson yes? Well that day I learned to pause before attacking, to time myself better. Just watch what you say before we make your first day here a repeat'', Cheng warned. Mei Ying then stood up and got between the two ''Come on Dre, lets go walking or something'', she said as she pushed him away from Cheng before the two started fighting ''Yeah, lets go walking. I don't like the scenery here anymore '', Dre commented before turning around and putting his back towards Cheng; who was glaring even harder.

"Sheesh, I thought you two settled your difference at the tournament?'', Mei Ying asked as they walked down the road. Dre shrugged his shoulders, taking ahold of her hand as they crossed the street ''I guess he has hard feelings after he discovered he can avoid that kick and wants a rematch; only not a friendly one. I think he fights better with anger inside of him'', Dre commented. Mei Ying nodded in agreement as they stumbled upon Mei Ying's home "Oh I forgot Dre, I have to be home early for a family dinner. Can we continue our walk tomorrow after school?", she asked him, giving him that same sweet smile she always gave him. Dre gave her a weird look; shaking his head ''We walk every day Mei Ying, its ok though, I have to be back home too. My mom wants me to help her clear out that room we don't use but for a storage. I have no idea where we are going to put everything, but I'm sure she will figure it out like she always does '', Dre said with a sigh before giving Mei Ying a hug. "Don't worry Dre, everything will look up. You'll see '', she said to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running into her house. Dre rolled his eyes, not getting his kiss that day but at least he got a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As he walked home, he walked by Mr. Han's place of work. He saw that Mr. Han was sitting in his office, stopping and opening the door ''Hey Mr. Han, how was your day?'', he asked him. Mr. Han looked at him, seeing that Dre was troubled ''Better than yours, what happened?'', Mr Han asked. Dre sighed heavily, putting his bag on the floor and taking a seat in the nearest chair. "Well, to start off I found out my cousin is coming to live with us for a while; family issues. Then at the park, Cheng pretty much said he wanted a rematch'', he said to him, his voice carrying exhaustion. Mr. Han looked at him once, raising an eyebrow ''You have problems with this cousin?'', he asked. Dre shook his head, rubbing his forehead ''No, I haven't seen her in a long time. I have to share my room for a while, and this isn't exactly a happy visit. I really don't know what to think of this whole thing Mr. Han '', Dre said.

Mr Han stood up, patting Dre's shoulder ''Just think about it like this, what ever is going on, at least your cousin is out of harms way. As for Cheng, only challenge him if it is absolutely necessary. Don't fight him over nothing'', Mr Han said as he opened the door. "I have things to do, I will talk to you some other time ok?'', he said, hinting for Dre to leave. Dre got the hint, grabbing his bag and walking past him ''Thanks Mr. Han, always nice to have a wise one to talk to'', he said as he walked to his apartment. Mr. Han smirked, shaking his head as he shut the door completely so nobody else could come in.

Once inside his apartment, Dre threw his bag against the wall and laid down on the couch. His mom had been home for sometime, walking into the living room and seeing Dre on the couch. "I called your aunt, next week is not going to work.'', she started to say, but Dre cut her off. "So she's coming later?'', he asked. His mom glared at him for interrupting her, sighing heavily '' no baby….she's going to be here tomorrow. We have to get that room going ok? Get up and come help me get some stuff out'', she said to him in a demanding tone. Sighing out of irritation, Dre stood up and helped his mom get some stuff out of that extra room. They spent quite sometime trying to find a place for the storage they built up in that room.

_Alright guys that's chapter 1! What did you think?! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter coming soon!_


	2. Arrival

Here is chapter 2! I'm glad to see some reviews on my first chapter already!

Dre and his mom were already at the airport, bright and early like the day before. Both of them were exhausted from cleaning out that room. As they waited for Lia to come through the gate, Dre leaned against the fence while holding up a sign with her name on it. "What time was she supposed to be here mom?'', he asked with a sigh. Sherry looked down at her son, rolling her eyes ''Just be patient Dre, she will be along soon'', she said to him. Just as the gate opened up, Sherry and Dre looked for Lia, holding up her sign to let her know where she should go.

Lia was morally exhausted as well, walking off the plane with her carry on. When she looked around the crowd and saw her name on a sign, she smiled and walked up to her aunt and cousin. Dre was stunned, Lia had grown up; a lot. Her figure told the story of hard work outs and puberty has done good to her. She was just a bit taller than Dre, her eyes carrying the family color of blackish brown and her skin naturally darker than a typical white girl due to the mix in the family. Her long black hair was pulled to one side, in a messy bun that covered her right ear. Her outfit being a pair of black yoga pants and a light blue jacket that covered her white tanktop. When she got closer, he then noticed she had a knee brace on. This only said one thing, some abuse took place back at home. This made his blood boil.

"Lia welcome. You're so grown up baby'', Sherry said as she smothered her with a hug. Lia hugged back, her eyes widening at the squeeze of the hug. "Hi aunt Sherry, its been a long time. Nice to see you as well Dre'', she said as she waited for him to give her a hug. Dre smirked and hugged her lightly ''Hi Lia, its nice to see you too.'', he said softly. Lia sighed heavily, walking with them to the baggage area. "I know you're tired baby, but you can't go to sleep when you get home. Otherwise you'll be up at 2am. Dre can show you around the city for a while, introduce you to his friends and his girlfriend'', she demanded to Dre, who only glared at her. "Right Dre?'', she asked him, hiding the glare she was giving him from Lia. Sighing heavily, he rolled his eyes and nodding "yeah, its gonna be fun'', he said with a dull voice.

Lia caught onto his sarcasm, shaking her head ''I see you haven't changed one bit Dre.'', she commented.

Once they got to the apartment and got Lia's luggage into her room, Dre took her out to the park where his friends were. He knew Mei Ying would be there along with Harry, but he was really hoping Cheng wouldn't be there. When they got to the park, Dre didn't see any sign of Cheng, sighing out of relief. "Sheesh Dre, its not going to be that bad. I have matured up some you know'', she said to him, thinking he was embarrassed she was there. Dre shook his head to her words, lightly touching her shoulder ''No Lia, I'm sorry. Its not that. I have some enemies that usually hang out here, I don't want them to mess with you just because you're hanging out with me'', he said to her. Lia raised an eyebrow and looked around, seeing all the Asian kids running around playing basketball, ping pong, hackey sack and other sports. "Dre, how do you make enemies here? Did you say the wrong thing in Chinese?'', she asked him, smirking as she waited for that to be the right answer. Raising an eyebrow at her, he shook his head once more and continued walking towards the basketball courts. "Close, but no. I'll tell you later, lets just have some fun ok?'', he said to her as he ran over to Harry. Lia followed but didn't run, still feeling a bit of pain in her knee from what happened back at home.

"Hey Man whats up?'', Harry asked as he shook hands with Dre. Looking back to where his cousin was, Dre looked back at Harry '' Not a lot, just showing my cousin around. She just got here '', he said as he looked back at Lia, Harry liking what he was seeing. "Your cousin huh? Why don't you introduce me?'', he asked. Dre caught onto his friend's voice, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow ''Dude, she just got here. Don't start flirting with her until she's used to the time zone'', he said as he walked back to his cousin. "Lia, this is Harry. He was the first friend I made here. Harry, this is Lia '', he said as he watched Harry hold out his hand to her. Lia smiled kindly and shook his hand, taking a step back ''Nice to meet you Harry. I see you play ball'', she said as she took the basketball away from him.

Smirking, Harry took a step closer to her as she backed up, spinning the ball around her body in a teasing matter. "Yeah I do, I see that you may as well. Wanna play some one on one?'', he asked as he tried to get the ball away from her, but Lia quickly spun around and bounced the ball between her legs, through Harry's legs and toward Dre. "Nah, I have some knee problems. I can't do anything too active '', she said as she sat down on the empty bench close by. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like you would be good at basketball. How long before you can play again?'', he asked her, only to be interrupted by Dre stealing the ball and running towards the court. Instead of waiting to hear her answer, Harry took off after Dre. Laughing at the scene of the two boys goofing around, Lia leaned back against the bench and sighed heavily.

FLASHBACK

_Lia was on the floor, her face cut up and bruised up from being hit, her knee dislocated from being thrown across the living room by her father. Her mother was not home at the time, screams and crashing of the furniture could be heard outside._

" _Listen you little bitch, if you tell anyone about what happened here; I promise I will make your life one you wish you were never born into'', her father said to her as he watched her recover from a beating she just sustained. "Like you don't already make my life a living hell? FUCK YOU!'', she yelled at him before she was backhanded once more, knocking her out before the cops came barging into the house. Someone next door had heard what was going on and called the cops, saving her life._

END OF FLASHBACK

Lia was snapped out of her thoughts by a hacky sack smacking her in the side of the head, landing next to her on the bench. Picking it up, she eyeballed it and looked to see who it belonged to. Her answer came along when a Chinese boy with a face with attitude walked up to her ''Sorry, they kicked it too hard'', he said as he held his hand out; expecting her to hand it to him. Lia raised an eyebrow and stood up, the Chinese boy shockingly taller than her. ''Kicked it too hard huh? Maybe your friends should watch where they are kicking stuff yes?'', she asked him as she dropped it in his hands. The boy looked at her with a raised eye brow, eyeing her features ''You're not from around here obviously, I haven't seen you around before'', he said to her. Lia smirked at how stupid he sounded just now ''Well yeah this is China, where did you think you were? America?'', she asked him. Cheng was about to say something back to her, his face changing from irritated to intimidating but a voice stopped him from saying anything further " Cheng leave her alone!'', Dre yelled as he got between his cousin and his enemy.

"I knew she looked familiar, she's your family isn't she Parker?'', he asked as he stepped closer to Dre, not intimidating him one bit. Dre stood his ground, pushing Lia back a bit ''She's my cousin Cheng, she just got here. Leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me. I beat you once, I can beat you again'', he said to Cheng. Laughing at his words, Cheng backed up a bit, using his hands to usher Dre to attack ''Come on then Karate Kid. Beat me again'', he said as he got into a fighting stance. A crowd of kids started to crowd the two of them just like the first day Dre was here. Lia rolled her eyes and backed up, crossing her arms "Is fighting about this really necessary?'', she asked both of them. Dre looked over at her, then looked back at Cheng who was ready to fight. ''She's right Cheng, I will not rematch you here where it all began. You're just going to have to accept the fact you lost the tournament to me, that's it'', he told him. Cheng stood straight, walking closer to Dre. " You just make sure you keep an eye on your cousin before her big mouth gets her into some trouble'', he said to him. Lia's blood ran cold when she heard that, her body turning into a rock from the tension.

As soon as Cheng walked away, she let out a sigh of relief; running a hand down her face. Dre turned towards his cousin, shaking his head ''Watch yourself around Cheng Lia, he is just as good as I in Kung Fu, if not better. He shows no mercy for anyone, so please..don't get yourself into trouble'', he said to her. Lia smirked and raised an eyebrow at him ''Isn't that what I came here for? To stay out of trouble?'', she asked him. Nodding, Dre put his hands in his pockets and looked at Harry ''So how about a game Harry?'', he asked him, taking the ball from him and running once more. Lia sat back down on the park bench and sighed heavily out of relief. Cheng reminded her so much of her father just now, the voice was different but the words, not so.

Cheng looked back at Lia after walking away, smirking in delight at how feisty she was. Liang walked up to him, tapping his shoulder ''I knew you would like her the minute she gave you an attitude. Why don't you start over with her?'', he asked him. Cheng looked back at him, giving him a glare ''I don't know what you're talking about man.'', he said before kicking the hacky sack towards someone else, periodically looking at Lia.

''I have never met a girl like her before, this is going to be an interesting school year'', he thought to himself as he smiled at the girl before going back to his game of hacky sack.


	3. First Day of School

_After some more reviews, I decided to update __ You all know what to do after this one!_

Lia; tossing and turning from the nightmare she was having. Sweat was streaming down her face as a face of pain came upon her, slight moans were escaping her dried lips. Her whole body was covered in sweat, her fists throwing themselves into her pillows as her hair stuck to her face.

''_Stop it!'', screamed a younger Lia who was trying to fight off a much older man; who only slapped her when she screamed and pinned her when she struggled. "Shut up bitch! Just lay back and keep your mouth shut or I'll cut out your tongue'', he said to her as he spread her legs and started to have his way with her. This man was not her father, he was a friend of her father. While her father was passed out drunk on the couch, his friend decided to go have a little fun with his little girl. The pain was extradinary, she could feel everything as the assault went on through out the night._

The dream came to be too much to handle anymore, bolting up from her bed and letting out a sharp gasp. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room in a panic, as if she was expecting to see her father standing there glaring at her for _lying_ to the police and having his best friend put in jail. Only seeing her bedroom in her Aunt's house in China, she let out a sigh of relief but that didn't stop the flow of tears. She tried to stay quiet as she cried herself back to sleep, her body still shaking from the fear of the dream. It seemed so real, the pain slightly came back like it just happened the other day.

A few hours later, her alarm went off. Lia smacked it away as if it was a spider or some annoying fly, morning came too soon. Letting out a small moan out of annoyance, she got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, seeing that Dre had gotten up at the same time and was going for the same room. Lia shook her head and quickened her speed, only making Dre pick up his speed as well. "No man! You're not getting the bathroom first'', she said as she got to the door before he did. Dre fought with her in the doorway but gave up since she was so persistent to get to the bathroom. "Whatever Lia, just don't take forever'', he said as he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast going with his mom.

Once Lia locked the door, she looked in the mirror and moved her hair, looking at the scar on her face that she had been hiding since she got to China. Nothing but terrible memories with it, as if it was permanently tattooed on her face. She took a shower and did her hair, making it so it covered that scar to the best of its ability. It took her about an hour, only giving Dre thirty minutes to do his thing in the bathroom. When she came out, her hair was almost in the same style it was in the day before, except she was more cleaned up and refreshed. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black boots with no heel, a white tank top and a black over shirt with no sleeves. Sherry was in the kitchen making Lia's favorite breakfast when she walked in.

'' Good morning Lia, how are you feeling?'', she asked as she put her breakfast in front of her. Lia sighed heavily, looking at the eggs, sausage and hash browns on her plate. ''How long does this jet lag thing last?'', she asked as she dug into her breakfast, the taste of it reminding her of home. Smirking, Sherry sat across from her ''Don't worry baby, it will pass after a day or two. Are you excited about your first day of school?'', Sherry knew the answer to that one, seeing the look in Lia's eyes. Letting out a small laugh, Sherry put her hand up and shook her head ''Don't answer that, I already know the answer'', she said as she ate her breakfast.

Walking to school, Lia was still in her own little world, thinking of that dream and how she was going to get over it. In fact, she was too much in her own world, that she didn't even see that she was crossing a road, or at least a busy one. She was snapped out of her trance by a yank on her arm by Dre, pulling her back onto the sidewalk before she got hit by a fast moving van. ''You ok Lia? You about get smashed by a van!'', he said to her, his voice holding concern. Lia had no idea, just shaking her head as if she was snapping out of a trance she was in. "Sorry I, I was in deep thought. Thinking of home I guess'', she answered as they rounded a corner and got within a block of the school. When they walked into the school grounds, they were immediately greeted by their favorite people…Cheng and his gang.

'' Oh look , it's the Parkers. When is that rematch?'', Cheng asked Dre, periodically looking at Lia, seeing her glare. Keeping his ground, Dre looked up at Cheng and shook his head ''I said no rematch, just face it Cheng, you're good but I'm better…and that is just so hard for you to handle isn't it?'', he asked, his voice intimidating. Smirking down at him, Cheng gave Dre a push, sending him into Lia. "I'll have my rematch one way…'' looking at Lia ''or another…'', he said as he walked past Lia, taking a piece of her hair and touching it, as if to give her a scare. It worked, she tensed up and her body froze a bit but it didn't last long at all. Turning around, she smacked Cheng's hand away from her hair, making him turn around to face her instead of walking away.

"Touch me again and I'll cut your fingers off'', she said to him in a threatening voice. Lia didn't know exactly how scared she should be of Cheng, but she knew he wouldn't be anything like her father or his friends. ''Oh look who woke up this morning. You think you can beat me girl? You'll come to the very sad conclusion that you have nothing on me, nor will you ever'', he said to her, his eyes hard on her. Something inside of Lia snapped, pent up anger from years back. She often imagined punching her dad in the face hard enough to knock him on his ass, but she thought this moment was better than any other moment. That is exactly what she did, balling up her fist and swinging it hard, punching Cheng in the face hard enough to send him into his friends behind him.

''You going to take that Cheng? Go get her!'', Liang yelled as he pushed Cheng towards Lia, who only backed away. Her face holding fear and determination at the same time; Dre was too shocked to do much but stand by, never thinking his cousin had the balls to punch the school bully. Cheng was about to go after her, until he saw the assistant principle walk around the corner. Luckily for Lia, she didn't see her punch him, and he couldn't afford to get kicked out of school. Backing away from her, Cheng shook his head ''some other time girl, just watch your back'', he said as he walked away with his friends. Shaking her head, Lia glared at him once more ''I have a name, remember it. It's Lia'', she yelled at him as they walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Lia let out a sigh of relief and shook her hand out of pain. "What the hell was that Lia?! That was….awesome'', Dre said with a smile as he gave her his typical hand shake. Lia laughed a bit, still shaking from what just happened, it felt really good to finally hit something other than a wall or a pillow. "I don't know where that came from, but it felt amazing. I've been wanting to deck him since yesterday'', she said as they turned around and started to walk into the school. "Alright so, here is the deal. Your schedule with your locker number is all on this piece of paper, here is your key and you're on your own cous'', he said as he patted her shoulder and started to walk away. Lia glared at him and threw her book bag at him, nailing him in the back ''How about this Dre? You meet me at lunch because I don't know where the hell I'm going and you're walking with me home because I have no idea where the hell I am?!'', she yelled at him, making other students look in their direction.

Dre was rubbing his back from the pain of the impact, walking back to her and handing her backpack back to her. ''Sorry Cous, I have to meet someone pretty urgently. I'll see you at lunch ok?", he said to her as he smiled and took his leave. Shaking her head, Lia put her bag back on her shoulder and looked at the piece of paper, looking at the locker number and trying to find it.

She had to walk down the hallway a ways before she finally found her locker, stopping in front of it and unlocking it with her key. Strangely enough, the hallway seemed to get even more empty by the minute. The only people that were in the hallway was her, and Cheng with one of his friends. Cheng looked angry as he walked towards her, causing fear to grow inside of her. Frozen in place, she watched Cheng get closer and closer, stopping right in front of her ''Lia is it?'', he asked her, smirking a bit as he looked down at her. Taking a step back, Lia nodded and crossed her arms ''Yes, what do you want?'', she asked him, making sure her voice came out harshly. Laughing a bit, Liang walked around so he was behind Lia, as if to block her only escape; this only made Lia all the more nervous. ''Oh, I just wanted to make the name was right. Now you can remember my name '', he said as he stepped closer to her, making her step back. ''No need I already know your name Cheng, leave me alone'', she said to him as she backed into Liang, who just stood there but bolded his stance. ''Just remember this Lia….I'm interested in you'', he said to her, making her look up at him with shock in her eyes. That took her completely off guard.

"I must've punched you harder than I thought, you've done lost your marbles'', she said to him, relaxing a bit since he wasn't intending on hurting her. Cheng leaned against her locker, closing her door ''I have never met a girl like you, and yes, that punch had some respect behind it. I like a girl who can take care of herself. Would you like to go out sometime?'', he asked her. Lia didn't know what to say, rolling her eyes around in confusion before sighing heavily ''Cheng, you seem nice but truly, you're not my type and Dre would kill both of us if we hooked up'', she said to him as she started to walk around him, only to be gently grabbed by her elbow to stop her ''Come on Lia, you don't know me but I would like to get to know you '', he said to her, his eyes gentle but determined. Shaking her head, she pulled her arm out from his grasp ''Thanks but no thanks Cheng, later'', she said as she walked away.

Cheng wasn't shocked that she turned him down, first impressions aren't always the best with him. Leaning against the locker with his arms crossed, Liang shook his head ''Dude, that didn't go like you planned'', he said with a laugh. Thinking heavily, Cheng shook his head ''Yeah, this time. Next time, she might just accept'', he told Liang before pushing him on the shoulder and taking off towards class.

Lunch time finally rolled around, Lia saw Dre sitting next to Mei Ying and Harry, following suit on the other side of Dre. "Hey, thanks for meeting me'', she said to him as she put her bag down and got out some lunch she made at home. "Sorry Lia, I forgot. So has anyone been bothering you?'', he asked, hoping she would just shake her head. "Oh yeah, Cheng freaked me out again. He said he was interested in me and wanted to go out sometime'', she said to him, making the whole table stop what they were doing and look in her direction. Dre was just as shocked as Mei Ying and Harry, trying to find the words to say ''You mean, you punched him in the face and he asked you out? I had no idea Cheng was into that kind of thing'', Dre snickered, making the whole table laugh. Lia shook her head with a smile, taking a bite of her food ''Yeah well, I told him no so hopefully he will leave me alone.'', she said to everyone, getting the attention of one girl who was sitting a ways away.

"You really must be new here, I have known Cheng for years and he never asks a girl out. When he does and gets rejected, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Just warning you ahead of time, he won't leave you alone'', she said to her, turning back to her friends and continuing their conversation. Lia felt like she was in a soap opera, turning her head towards Dre who heard everything the girl had said. ''Don't worry Lia, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again'', he said before turning back to Mei Ying, gripping her hand tightly before they all went into a different conversation. Now Lia was worried, exactly how far was Cheng willing to go so he could label her his girlfriend and what he was planning to do.

Cheng was sitting a far ways back, his eyes locked on Lia as he thought of some ideas to get her to be his girlfriend. All he wanted before this was to rematch Dre, then a dark smile came over his face. He had an idea….

_~I Know I know! Cliff Hangers suck but I have to start updating Foreign Love for all my fans on that story! They have been waiting a long time and its only fair. Reviews are loved! Updates for this story coming soon!~_


End file.
